Beam forming (BF) determines the best beam direction formed by multiple antenna elements and maximizes the transmission rate according to the best beam direction. However, millimeter wave (mm-wave) BF schemes based on estimating the entire channel state information suffer from high calculation load and large overhead. Therefore, building and keeping a robust RF link between a base station and a mobile device in a heterogeneous network is required.